


Disappearing Act

by CeceTA



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat is an oblivious idiot, Exasperation, F/M, Half-Reveal, Ladybug Is So Done, ‘Disappearances’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeceTA/pseuds/CeceTA
Summary: “Chat, did you not see?”“No, I didn’t see where Ladybug went.”





	Disappearing Act

"Chat, I need to tell you something," Ladybug began to confess, seriousness laced in her voice. "I've been thinking about this for days now and I think now is the time to let you know."

Chat Noir's eyebrows furrowed into a frown at her words, confused as to what she meant. Tell him something? Tell him what?

Ladybug took in a deep breath, running her pep talk through her head again. She could do this. She will do this!

"Tikki, spots off," she mumbled, a flash of pink light overtaking her and leaving Marinette in her place. She squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for his reaction.

"Oh, Marinette," she heard him say. "Did you see where Ladybug went?"

_What?_

She opened her eyes to witness him peering out over the edge of the rooftop as if he was actually looking for her. Marinette wasn't sure what to feel.

"Chat, did you not see?" She questioned, seriously questioning her partner's sanity as he continued to look out for Ladybug.

"No, I didn't see where Ladybug went."

Marinette's mouth hung agape as she pinched her shoulder to make sure that this was actually happening to her. How dumb can one boy be?! She literally de-transformed right in front of his eyes!

She and Tikki exchanged a disbelieving glance as they watched Chat call out for her multiple times while pacing around the rooftop. At one point, he even stood on the chimney and Marinette could have sworn that Chat looked more like a meerkat than a cat as his gaze flitted around the streets below. 

"I think he's in denial." Tikki stated, grimacing a little.

Marinette threw her arms up into the air as she turned away and let out a groan of annoyance. Was being oblivious a thing for all green-eyed boys?! At this point, she was starting to believe that may be true.

To test the extent of Chat Noir's obliviousness, she transformed back into Ladybug and let out a fake cough to catch his attention. He turned around, his cat ears twitching at the sudden noise, and his lips curled into a radiant smile at the sight of her.

"M'lady! There you are!" He ran over and wrapped his arms around her in a sudden hug, letting go a few moments later.

Suddenly, Chat's expression morphed into a frown as he glanced around him, looking as if he may begin to search again. "Hey, did you see where Marinette went?"

Ladybug really wanted to smack some sense into him right now.

"She was here a moment ago. I need to make sure that she gets home safe," he mumbled, looking genuinely confused.

"Chat, look at me."

The black-clad hero turned his attention back to her, still looking anxious about losing track of Marinette's current location.

"Don't you dare look away, got it?" She told him, receiving a nod of response. "Tikki, spots off."

This time, Ladybug stared him directly in the eyes as she turned back into Marinette. Chat's expression went unchanging as a thick silence hung in the air. Maybe this time he'd actually register it.

"There you are, Marinette! Where did you even come from?" Chat questioned, frowning at her.

"I—"

Marinette cut herself off before she could continue her sentence, utterly and completely done with Chat Noir right now. 

A few moments later, a look of recognition flashed on his face, and Marinette hoped that it meant he'd finally figured it out. 

"I just realised that Ladybug pulled off another disappearing act. Where did she go?"

Marinette opened her mouth and closed it again a few seconds later, unsure of how to respond to him. Sheesh, he sure was oblivious. 

"I'm going to just pretend you didn't actually say that." Marinette said, running to the edge of the rooftop and transforming into Ladybug as she jumped away with a shout of "I give up!" She was going to head home and relax, and forget that this night even happened.

Meanwhile, back on the rooftop, Chat Noir blinked a few times as he took in his surroundings, now noticing that nobody was there with him.

"Where did they go?"


End file.
